A Summer to Remember
by Chipettegurl99
Summary: (80's Cartoon Universe) When Dave leaves his teenage chipmunks home to go on a business trip, Alvin gets the idea to have a little fun and travel to the beach house for a little vacay with his brothers and the Chipettes. They think they're in for a nice week off, but not everything turns out to be a relaxing vacation.
1. Chapter 1- The Plan

Chapter 1 - The Plan

"Are you sure you boys will be alright while I'm gone?"

"Dave, you shouldn't be worrying about us. We'll be fine"

It was a warm morning in Los Angeles. Dave Seville was putting his luggage in the back of his car. He was driving out of town for a business trip and would be gone for the week. He was unsure if the three teenage boys would be ok on their own. He knew that Simon and Theodore would be fine but...Alvin? Even if he leaves Alvin home for five minutes, he's still afraid that he would somehow burn the house down.

Dave sighed anxiously. "Alright, alright. But just promise me you boys will behave." He focused on Alvin, his tone becoming more strict. "Especially you Alvin. I don't want to come back to a trashed house. You're almost 17. It's about time you start acting like it."

Alvin smirked at Dave. "Relax Dave, I didn't forget your invitation to my party."

"What Alvin means is-" Simon pushed up his glasses. "-we got this under control."

Dave closed the trunk door and gave another sigh. "Well alright then." He gave a hug to his three sons.

"We'll miss you Dave." said Theodore, as he and his brothers pulled away from the hug.

"I'll miss you too." Dave smiled. He then got into his car. He waved to his boys as he pulled out of the driveway.

The second Dave's car was out of their sight, Alvin ran back into the house. Simon and Theodore exchanged nervous glances and followed Alvin. Whatever Alvin had planned, they knew that it was gonna be something irresponsible.

"What are you planning on doing now Alvin?" asked Simon and they walked into Alvin's room.

"Let me tell ya, Si." Alvin pulled out a duffle bag from under his bed. "How would you guys like to come with me to the beach house?"

The beach house was a vacation home that the Sevilles would use during the summer or spring break. It brought back many fond memories for the boys, especially Alvin. One of his favorite activities was surfing. Whenever he was at the beach house, he would surf all day. While they were there, all of their troubles seemed to wash away in the ocean.

"The beach house? You mean without Dave?" asked Theodore.

"Well yeah." Alvin replied. "Think about it. Our summer has been so boring. We gotta go out and live a little you know?"

"Alvin that is a ridiculous idea!" Simon said. "We can't just drive to the beach house by ourselves without Dave. It would be insane! Besides, where would we get the money for gas and food?"

"Well you know that jar for the 'rainy day fund' that Dave has in the study?"

"Oh Alvin...You wouldn't."

"I will. And I'm going no matter what you guys say. And you guys are coming with me."

Simon shook his head. "Nuh-uh. No way. We are not gonna be punished for your actions, Alvin. Right Theodore?"

Both Alvin and Simon stared at Theodore. He started to look nervous. "Um… Well it does sound kinda fun I have to admit." He said as he look down at the floor.

"I don't believe this." Simon said.

"Well alright then. It will just be me, Theo and the Chipettes then."

"Wait… The the Millers will be coming with us?" Asked Theodore.

"Of course. Brittany, Eleanor...Even Jeanette" Alvin smirked at Simon. "Are you sure you want to pass up this opportunity, Si? Think about it. Getting to spend a whole week with your nerdy girlfriend...With no parents around."

"First off, she's not my girlfriend and second off-"

"You're blushing Simon" Alvin pointed out. Theodore giggled. "Alvin's right. You do have a huge crush on her."

Simon stammered. "Well no matter. It still would be irresponsible."

"C'mon Si. Pl-eeeease?" Alvin whined. Simon stood there silent for a couple of seconds.

"You could be the one that drives us there." Alvin held up the keys to the Volkswagen bus that they would use to drive to their music venues to perform.

Simon just stared at the keys for a bit. Dear lord was that tempting. He always did want to drive the Volkswagen but Dave was the only one who could. Simon was surprised that Alvin even got the keys.

After a moment of staring, Simon grabbed the keys without saying anything.

"Great! Now go pack your stuff. We're leaving in an hour and a half!"

"What? Why so soon?"

"C'mon! The sooner we get there the better!"

Simon sighed and walked out of Alvin's room.

* * *

 _Vvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Jeanette Miller looked up from her book to look at the fan creating the white noise across the room. Her sister, Eleanor, was sitting on the armchair, looking on her phone. Although she appreciated the quiet, Jeanette couldn't help but feel bored. The whole summer so far hadn't been particularly exciting. She knew that she wasn't exactly popular or the "party type" like her sister Brittany, but she wouldn't mind hanging out with some friends.

She sighed and looked back down at her book. She continued reading until she heard her sister come into the living room.

Brittany broke the silence. "Has anyone seen my sunglasses?

"Did you check the bathroom?" questioned Eleanor, not even looking up from her phone.

"Yes." answered Brittany, sounding slightly annoyed. "I've pretty much looked everywhere." She opened the drawer to the side table that was next to where Eleanor was sitting. She rummaged through the junk. "Found them!" she said triumphantly as she held them up in the air.

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany closed the drawer. "Alvin invited me to his beach house for the week."

Both Eleanor and Jeanette looked up. "Woah really? A beach house?" Eleanor was curious.

"Yep. He said that you guys could come too."

"When are they leaving?"

"Today. They're leaving in about an hour."

Jeanette closed her book. "What? That soon?"

"Yep. Better hurry up and get ready if you want to come."

"But what about Miss Miller?" asked Eleanor. "Did you tell her that we were gonna be gone for the week?"

Brittany paused. "O-Of course I did! Why wouldn't I?" She let out a nervous chuckle. She knew that if she even tried to ask Miss Miller she wouldn't let them. Either that or she we would have to go with them, which would ruin all of teen's fun.

"Brittany…" Eleanor gave her a look.

"I did!" Brittany persisted. "Swear on my grave. She said she was fine with it. Besides we're almost 17. We can take care of ourselves."

The two younger siblings exchanged glances. Jeanette finally stood up. "Well alright then. I guess we better get ready."

"Great! I'm gonna go get ready as well!" Brittany trotted off back to her room. Eleanor grabbed Jeanette's arm. "You don't actually believe that she asked her do you?"

Jeanette bit her lip. She knew for a fact that Brittany didn't ask Miss Miller and it wasn't responsible of them to go by themselves, but she did feel like she was missing out this summer.

"Well… I think we should give Britt the benefit of the doubt here. She might be actually telling the truth this time."

Eleanor gave her a concerned look.

"Besides Ellie, if anything goes wrong we can always just come back home." She gave Eleanor's hand a little pat. Eleanor sighed and let go of Jeanette's arm. "Yeah you're probably right."

"Also Ellie, Theo is gonna be there." Jeanette gave Eleanor a small smile. Eleanor couldn't help but smirk and giggle. "Oh stop it." She said playfully. "Now c'mon, let's go get ready."


	2. Chapter 2- On Our Way

_**(A/N- Sorry for the wait! I have been very busy these past couple of months but hopefully I can make more frequent updates for this chapter. Also, I've noticed some errors in my last chapter and I've tried to fix it but this website seems a bit buggy at some points. Hopefully I can get those errors fixed. Anyways, enjoy!)**_

Chapter 2 - On Our Way

Simon put his duffle bag into the back of the car. He looked down out his outfit. He was wearing a blue hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and sandals. Simon groaned. _Why oh why do I force myself to do these things?_ He thought to himself. He was supposed to be the responsible one, yet here he was, disobeying Dave and doing what Alvin said to do. He really needed to stop being a pushover.

"Ummm...Simon? Could you scooch over a little bit?"

Simon turned around. Theodore was holding a cooler that looked pretty heavy. He was wearing a green t-shirt, basketball shorts and flip flops.

"Oh! Sorry Theo. Here-" Simon took a step to his right to get out of the way. Theodore placed the cooler into the trunk.

"I can't wait to be at the beach house again! It feels like we haven't been there in ages." He put down the other bag. Simon leaned up against the car. "Yeah." He gave a little huff of annoyance. "Is Alvin done packing yet?"

"I think he's almost done. He went to go get his surfboard." Theo said. Simon scoffed.

"What's wrong Simon?" Theo asked. "Aren't you excited to hang out with your friends and family at the beach house?"

Simon sighed. "It's not that it's just…" He paused for a second. "We shouldn't be doing this by ourselves. We're too young and irresponsible. This won't end up well." He looked at his warped reflection on the turquoise van.

"Well, that's why we have you with us. You're one of the most responsible people I know."

Simon looked at Theodore, who was giving him a wide smile. Simon chuckled and gave him a pat on the back. "Thanks Theo. That means a lot to me."

Suddenly, the front door slammed open. There was Alvin in his tank top, shorts, and sneakers. He was wearing his favourite red cap and sunglasses. Under one of his arms was a surfboard and in the other hand was his bag with his stuff in it. He trotted down the steps with a big grin on his face. "Alright guys! I think we're almost all set. We just have to wait for the Millers." He started to put his bag in the trunk.

"Speak of the devil" said Simon, his thumb pointing to across the street. And there they were.

The Millers.

Brittany was wearing a light pink tank top with high waist acid washed jean shorts and white heeled sandals. Her light pink heart shaped sunglasses and her white sun hat matched her outfit to a T. She had plenty of bags with her (to be expected from Brittany).

Jeanette was wearing a white t-shirt and overall shorts with white slip-on shoes. She was reluctant to wear this outfit because of how short the shorts were, but with some persuading from Brittany, she decided to wear it. Eleanor was wearing a light green sundress with sandals. Her hair was up in her usual pigtails with light green hair ties.

"Woah ladies! This is a summer vacation not a fashion show" Alvin joked sarcastically as they approached them.

"Hi Alvin." Brittany said, pretending that she didn't hear the comment Alvin made. She and her sisters started putting their stuff in the back of the van with the rest. Eleanor ran up to Theodore. "Teddy!" she squeaked excitedly as she hugged Theodore, acting like she hadn't seen him all summer. He chuckled and said "Hi Ellie!"

"Oh I just can't wait for us to hang out at the beach together! We're gonna have so much fun!"

"Yeah! Think of all the sandcastles we can build!" Eleanor giggled at Theo's statement and gave him another hug.

"Afternoon, Jeanette" Simon greeted her very politely. Jeanette smiled sweetly at him. "Hello Simon. Are you excited about this trip? I know I am."

"I guess you could say that." Was all that he could respond with.

Once Alvin secured his surfboard to the top of the van, he closed the trunk and rubbed his hands together. "Alright guys! We are good to go."

"Wait a second Alvin." Eleanor interrupted. "Where's Dave?"

"Oh! Dave? He's on a business trip for the week." Alvin replied.

"Wait...So we are going to be there all by ourselves for the week?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah Alvin," Brittany chimed in "Did you even ask Dave?".

"Of course I did. Did you ask Miss Miller?"

"As a matter of fact I did! I called her while she was at the store" Brittany turned around to get into the car.

"Sounds like bullshit to me" Alvin said under his breath. Brittany whipped her head around immediately. "Alvin Seville, what did you just say to me?"

"You heard me."

Brittany immediately started to walk up to Alvin, but Eleanor held her back.

"Let me go Ellie! Let me at 'em!" Brittany yelled as she struggled to be let go from her sister's grip. Alvin just stood there smirking with his arms crossed.

Jeanette sighed and looked at Simon. "Do you think they're gonna be like this all week?"

"I'm afraid so." Simon said, looking directly at the conflict that was happening right in front of him. He walked over to them. "Alright, alright. Break it up you two." He spread his arms out to separate them.

"Listen to me, you two. I want the fighting to come down to a minimum while we are on our trip. Is that clear?

Both of them sighed and replied with an annoyed "Yes". Eleanor let go of Brittany. Brittany stomped her way to the van and sat in the front passenger seat. "I'm ready to go now!" She shouted from the van, making sure everyone heard her.

"Guess we're ready then." Simon said. "Everybody get in. I'm driving." When those words came out of his mouth, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

* * *

If you were to ask how the ride to the beach house was, it depended on who you asked. Brittany would say it lasted an eternity and complain how it was super boring. Brittany was either looking at her phone the whole time or just listening to the radio and tuning out the chatter that was going on in the back of the van (unless the chatter involved her, then she would totally join in). She regretted sitting next to, in her words, "the most boring person ever" but in her mind it was better than sitting in the back. At least Simon was the most responsible one, aside from Jeanette.

Simon didn't mind driving. It was a comfortable thing for him to do. He liked to watch the world go by while he drove. The scenery as they drove to the beach was beautiful and made him forget that he was basically breaking his promise with Dave.

Theodore and Eleanor sat in the second row and chatted the afternoon away. They talked, joked, and played games with each other the whole time. They were the only two talking in the van, unless they invited someone else into their conversation.

Alvin was a little grumpy, having to sit next to Jeanette in the 3rd row of the van. It's not that he didn't like Jeanette, she seemed nice and all, but Alvin didn't have anything to talk about with her. It didn't matter anyway because Jeanette was reading the entire ride.

Jeanette was a little bummed out that she wasn't able to sit next to Simon. She didn't really mind that she was sitting in the back, but it would've been nice to have someone to talk too. At least she brought a book.

It wasn't long until Brittany started complaining about how long the ride was taking. She sighed and turned to Simon. "How much longer is this ride going to take?"

"Not very long. We are almost there." Simon said, not taking his eyes away from the road.

"That's what you said an hour ago!" Brittany crossed her arms, frustrated.

"Look. We'll be there in the next 25 minutes, okay?" Simon replied, sounding a little bit annoyed at Brittany's pestering. Brittany let out a little huff of annoyance and turned around to stare out the window.

"Tell you what. How about we stop at a gas station first. We can get up, move around, get some snacks. We need some more gas anyways Is that cool with everybody?"

"Yeah! Snacks sound great right now!" Theodore said. Eleanor giggled. "I agree!" Brittany let out a little grunt of agreement.

Simon then found a gas station and pulled into one of the gas station pump. Everyone got out of the van to stretch and walk around. Everyone else went inside the store while Simon was getting gas.

While in the store, Brittany was feeling a little bit fed up. She was tired of being bored during the ride. She was starting to regret going on this trip. She was about to reach for a bag of lightly salted popcorn when she felt something touch her hand. She looked next to her.

A boy, most likely the same age as Brittany, was standing there with his hand on top of Brittany. Brittany would be extremely cranky if it wasn't for the fact that she found him gorgeous. He was tall, fit and tan. His face was covered in freckles which complimented his light green eyes. His honey blonde hair was wavy and perfectly styled.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Ladies first." He gestured towards the snack. His smile was so sweet Brittany was sure that she was gonna melt. She gave a cutesy giggle. "Oh! What a gentleman." She grabbed a bag.

"So...Um...Are you heading anywhere?" She asked, trying to make conversation with this handsome new stranger.

"Actually, yes!" He replied, grabbing a bag for himself. "My friends and I are heading down to their beach house. We're gonna spend a couple of days there."

"Really? So am I!" Brittany said, wide eyed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Ours is at Capistrano Beach."

"So is ours!"

"Wow, what are the odds of that?" "I'm Max Tayler, by the way. I'm 17." He held out his hand to let her shake it.

Brittany shook his hand "I'm Brittany Miller. I'm 16."

"Nice to meet you Brittany."

"Brittany! Are you almost ready?" called Eleanor across the store.

"Oh! That's my sister. I guess I'll see you there then!"

"Alright. See you later, Brittany!" He smiled again. Brittany felt like her face was glowing red. She walked over to her sisters.

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Jeanette, putting the items on the checkout counter.

"Oh. I don't know. Just some guy. He was really friendly."

Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3- The Unexpected Call

Chapter 3 - The Unexpected Call

"Take a right, Si."

"I know where I'm supposed to go, Alvin."

"Whatever. Just trying to help."

Jeanette rubbed her tired eyes and looked out the window, trying to tune out the bickering. She could see the beautiful beach in all its glory. It was the late afternoon and the sun was getting ready to start setting. The gradient sky was a beautiful blue that faded into a warm light yellow. She was excited to be at the beach. Although she lived in California for pretty much all her life, she didn't go to the beach often. Even if she was a little tired from the long trip, she was happy to be there.

As soon as van pulled up into the driveway, Brittany opened the door and literally jumped out.

"We're here!" She exclaimed proudly, as if she was the one driving.

Eleanor turned around to look at Jeanette. "What a mood change." She said in a voice a little above a whisper. Jeanette gave a light chuckle at Eleanor's comment.

"You're right. Seems like just seconds ago she was complaining how long the ride was taking." Jeanette replied.

Everyone then piled out of the van and went to the trunk to get their luggage. Eleanor looked at the house.

The beach house was located on a street filled with other beach houses. The house was located across the street from the beach, which was convenient. It was painted a light turquoise and white. There were wooden stairs that led to the front porch.

They were about to climb up the steps until they heard a voice.

"Brittany!"

Everyone turned around after hearing someone yell the familiar name.

Standing there was Max, the boy Brittany met at the gas station. He was standing in front of his bright, expensive looking, red hot rod car. He was surrounded by 3 other teenagers.

"Hi Max!" She called as she walked up to him. She rest of Brittany's group exchanged glances before following after her.

"Guys-" Brittany turned around to her group. "-this is Max. I ran into him at the gas station on our way here."

"Hey guys!". Max approached with his group.

Brittany gestured to her sisters. "These are my sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor." Brittany moved her gesture over to the boys. "These are the Sevilles, Theodore, Alvin, and Simon."

Max waved and then politely said "Nice to meet you guys." He pointed at his own group with his thumb. "These are my buddies, Erwin, Devyn and Sun-Lee."

Erwin was the tallest. His brown, curly hair was long enough to be put in a bun. He had a bit of a stubble and had hazel eyes. He looked like the stereotypical Californian. Or as Alvin would put it _a total stoner_.

Devyn had long blonde hair with light pink dyed tips. She had fair skin and ocean blue eyes. She was the shortest out of everyone in Max's group. She totally looked like she could be a pop star.

Sun-Lee had medium length, straight, raven hair. She was wearing a t-shirt that said "Revere High School Book Club". Brittany internally did a playful eye roll in her mind. _Oh yeah. She will definitely get along with Jeanette_ She thought.

Erwin approached Simon and stuck out his hand for a handshake. "How's it going, man?" Simon shook his hand but was then pulled into a bro hug, almost crushing him. "Charmed to meet you." Simon muttered through gritted teeth.

Sun-Lee chuckled. "That's Erwin for you. Always giving out bear hugs."

Alvin rolled his eyes. _What a bunch of geeks._

"I think we should go inside now guys." Alvin said, trying his hardest not to sound annoyed. He turned around and headed to the house. Brittany gave a little huff.

"Sorry about him. I'll catch you guys later!". She said before following Alvin to the house.

"Alright! See you guys!". Brittany caught a glimpse of Max's sweet smile. Her heart definitely skipped a beat. Eleanor elbowed Jeanette and signaled to her sister, making a sort of _what's up with her?_ face.

After walking up the steps to the front porch, Simon used the key and opened the door, exposing the interior.

The room was large, containing a small kitchen, dining room and living room. There was a hallway that, presumably, lead the bedrooms and bathroom. The walls were white and the floor was made of light brown wooden planks. The kitchen had everything a regular kitchen does: a fridge, sink, dishes, etcetera. There was a table with a couple chairs to make a dining room. There was a couch and two arm chairs in the living room facing a television. The television was hooked up to a DVD player and next to it was a bookshelf, with many different DVDs. The large room was decorated nicely with paintings, niknaks and fake potted plants.

"There's 3 bedrooms." Simon said. "Two of them have two beds in them and one is a mast-"

"I call the master bedroom!" Brittany instantly called, the second the thought crossed her mind. Getting the Master meant she didn't have to share a room with anybody.

"Hey! No fair!" complained Alvin. "It's OUR beach house and it was MY idea to come here. I should sleep in the Master."

"Uhh…No. I called it first. Therefore, I should get it."

"Guys, what did I say earlier about the fighting?" asked Simon, trying to stop the arguing. He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"How about you guys play rock paper scissors for it?" Theodore suggested.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other. That didn't seem like a bad idea.

Brittany put out a fist and Alvin followed suit. "Rock. Paper. Scissors." They chanted before they revealed what they had chosen.

Brittany had her hand out flat while Alvin had his hand still in a fist.

"Ha! Looks like I win!" Brittany announced proudly.

"No fair! You totally cheated! Best two out of three."

"No way! I won fair and square!"

"She's right Alvin. She did win" admitted Eleanor.

Brittany stuck out her tongue at Alvin before picking up all of her heavy luggage and walking to her room.

"Whatever. I'll just sleep on the pullout couch." Alvin said, addressing the couch that was in the living room.

"Fine by me." shrugged Simon. He turned towards the girls. "I'll show you guys where you're room is." Simon walked with Theo and the girls down the hallway as Alvin grumbled, taking a seat on the sofa.

* * *

Brittany put down her luggage and gave a little huff. _Thanks for helping me with luggage, guys_ she sarcastically thought. She looked at the room.

The room was quite nice. It was most likely the biggest bedroom in the house. There was a large bed with pure white sheets, matching the room's color scheme. One both sides of the bed were white side tables. The floor boards were a light brown and the walls were a light turquoise. There was a painting of a beach above the bed. Up against the wall was a white dresser, similar in design to the side tables next to the bed. Above the dresser was a mirror. There was a small closet and a door that lead to the master bathroom.

While admiring the room, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Brittany pulled out her phone and looked at the phone screen. Her heart stopped.

It was Miss Miller.

Miss Miller didn't really understand how modern smartphones worked and stuck to a flip phone that she had been using for years on end. She never really texted, unless the person she was trying to call didn't pick up. She pretty much called a person as her first option.

Brittany knew this conversation wasn't going to end well. On one hand, she could just ignore the call and wait for Miss Miller to text her. But that would totally raise suspicion and Miss Miller would be worried sick if her daughters didn't come home and didn't know where they were. If she did answer the phone, she would have to make up a lie quick. What if Miss Miller caught her in a lie?

She decided to answer. It was a risky move but it seemed like the best option. She pressed the green "accept call" button on her phone.

"Hello?" said a nervous Brittany.

"Brittany?" Miss Miller's voice rang in Brittany's ears. "It's me. Miss Miller." She answered as if Brittany didn't know who was calling her.

"Hi Miss Miller."

"Are you with your sisters? I'm about to start supper soon."

Brittany bit her lip. She needed more time to think about how to get out of this. "Of course I'm with them. What do you mean?"

"Where are you girls?"

It was at that brief moment in time where an idea popped into Brittany's head.

"You don't remember? We are…. At… Summer camp."

"Summer camp?"

"Yeah. You said we could go two weeks ago. It...It was after one of your bingo nights"

There was a pause. "I don't think I remember that."

"It was that one night where you won that coupon for the pizza place for winning 5 games in a row."

There was another pause and Brittany held her breath, hoping that her mother didn't catch her in a lie.

"I guess I must've. I just don't remember it. I have to admit my memory has been foggy lately."

Brittany exhaled. Thank god that plan worked.

"Well we have to get ready for our dinner. After that we're going...kayaking." Brittany lied.

"Alright, sweetheart."

"Oh and by the way Miss Miller, the Sevilles are on a vacation this week so they're not home. Just want to let you know."

"Ok. Well have fun. Tell your sisters that I'll miss them."

"I will. Love you Miss Miller."

"Love you too Brittany."

"Bye."

As Brittany hung up, she sighed. She felt guilty about lying to Miss Miller but at the same time she felt like she needed some freedom in her life. After all, she was almost 17. That's old enough right? That's what Brittany thought at least.

"Nice job, Brittany"

Brittany looked behind her. There stood Simon, arms crossed, looking very unamused. He was leaning up against the doorframe

"S-Simon!" Brittany stuttered. She looked to see if anyone else was listening. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard quite enough."

Brittany bit her lip. "Simon, please don't tell anybody-"

"I don't think so. You lied to Miss Miller."

"Yeah, but you lied to Dave."

Simon was taken aback. "H-how did you know?"

"Simon, do you really think that I would believe Alvin when he said Dave was ok with us going on this trip?"

Simon stood there for a second. He shrugged and muttered an "I don't know".

Brittany sighed. "Look I won't tell my sisters that you guys lied to Dave if you don't tell anybody that I lied to Miss Miller." She stuck out her hand. "Deal?"

"Brit-"

"Deal?" She interrupted, a bit louder.

Simon looked at her hand for a moment. He sighed and hesitated, before finally shaking her hand.

"Deal."

"Good. Now get out of my room!" She said as she pushed him out. Simon tried to interrupt but she immediately closed and locked her door. She sighed, went over to her bed and flopped down face first onto the cool white covers.


End file.
